


Missing Scene from The Valley of Fear

by FanWriter



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of 'The Valley of Fear' by Sir A.C.D. Sorry for the bad title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene from The Valley of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just couldn't accept that the great Sherlock Holmes was unable to save a fellow detective.

As the dooor shut behind their guest, Watson settled back in his chair and looked to his friend. Sherlock sat rigid, his ears perked to hear the slightest of noises. Watson furrowed his brows as the detective's lips split into a triumphant smirk. ''I've missed something, haven't I?''

Hawklike eyes shifted their piercing gaze at the doctor. ''Not much, my dear Watson.'' Sherlock leaned forward in his seat and whispered in the softest of voices. ''Did you really think I would let the professor win over Mr. Douglas? That I would let death befall such a worthy detective?''

''You mean - he's not -''

''Of course he's not. His death was faked once, after all; surely it can be done twice.''

Watson turned to the door, hearing Mrs. Hudson bidding a good day to their guest. ''Mr. Baker -''

''The less who know, the safer Mr. Douglas and his wife will be. I told Mrs. Douglas to get her husband out of England and I ensured it. Even if Moriarty does find out what I've done, I doubt he will bother to extend so far a reach for someone with so little importance to his endgame.'' Sherlock flicked his eyes to Watson's writing station. ''I must ask that you keep this trivial fact out of your records, Watson. I sense quite a longevity with Mr. Douglas and it wouldn't do for word of his existence to get back to those who continue to seek avengance for the Valley of Fear.''


End file.
